


The Gift of Giving

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Begging, Day eleven, EVERYONE - Freeform, Fluff, I have no shame, M/M, Smut, almost pure smut, just a bit, nick is sappy af, so is jeff, they literally buy presents for everyone, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Jeff only wants Nick for Christmas. Nick is happy to give him just that.





	

Nick and Jeff sighed as they looked at the pile of objects in front of them, Jeff reading out names while Nick looked over each present. “Okay, we’ve got things for Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Sebastian, Trent, Quinn, Wes, Rachel, Thad, Artie, Tina, Mike, David, Puck, your family, my family… I think that’s everyone. Have I forgotten anyone?” Jeff asked, looking at Nick.  
The brunette shook his head. “No, they’re all here. But the big question is, what do you want for Christmas?” He made his way over to Jeff, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist.  
“Nothing. I’ve got all I could ever want already.” Jeff smiled, kissing Nick’s forehead.  
“That’s so cheesy. Pick something.” Nick rolled his eyes.  
“Nothing. I have you and that’s all I ever want.”  
“Oh, Jeffie. You’re so difficult sometimes. But I still love you.” Nick smiled lovingly, leaning up to kiss Jeff sweetly. He grabbed Jeff’s hand, leading him upstairs and into their bedroom. He pushed Jeff up against the door, kissing him hard while he worked on the blonde’s shirt buttons.  
“A little horny there, Nicky?” Jeff chuckled.  
“You said you wanted me for Christmas. I’m giving you what you wanted.” Nick said simply, leaning over to suck a dark hickey into the skin of Jeff’s collarbone. Jeff moaned and tilted his head back, giving Nick more access to his neck. Nick pushed Jeff’s shirt off before taking off his own, leading the blonde over to the bed and pushing him down.  
“Take off your pants.” Nick ordered. Jeff took off his pants while Nick did the same, throwing them on the floor and leaving both boys in their boxers. Nick went to the bedside drawer, picking up the bottle of lube and throwing it to Jeff. Jeff caught it and looked at Nick curiously. Nick went over to the bed, pulling the blonde’s underwear off before crawling in between his legs. Jeff handed the lube to Nick, who shook his head.  
“No. I want you to open yourself up for me.” Nick said, his voice hoarse. Jeff’s eyes widened for a moment before he obliged, pouring the lube over his fingers and pushing one of them into himself. Nick took off his own boxers as he watched, stroking himself when Jeff added a second finger and began stretching himself out. Jeff pushed in a third finger, moaning at looking at Nick. “I’m ready.”  
“Nuh - uh Jeffie. We both know you can take more than that.” Nick purred, watching as Jeff inserted a fourth finger. Nick reached over to grab the bottle of lube, slicking up one of his own fingers and pushing it in alongside Jeff’s own. The blonde moaned obscenely, pushing against Nick’s hand as well as his own.  
“Please Nicky.” Jeff whined.  
“Since you asked so nicely.” Nick said, pulling his finger out of Jeff and slapping the blonde’s hand to make him do the same. He slicked himself up, lining up with Jeff’s entrance before slamming in harshly.  
“Oh god, Nicky.”  
“You like that, hm?”  
“Fuck yes. Harder, please.”  
“What was that? I don’t quite think I heard you.” Nick smirked.  
“Nicky, please. Fuck me harder, I need it. Please please please Nicky!” Jeff begged. Nick grabbed onto Jeff’s hips for leverage before slamming into him relentlessly, taking great pleasure in the noises that Jeff was making. He reached across, circling his hand around Jeff’s cock before pumping him quickly.  
“Ah, Nicky, right there. Oh god, right there, don’t stop. Please don’t stop, I’m so close.” Jeff writhed underneath him. Nick pumped him quicker, pushing into him as much as he could. He felt Jeff tense up as he came, cumming over Nick’s hand and both of their chests. Jeff tightened around Nick as he came, pushing Nick over the edge as well. He stilled his hips as he spilled inside Jeff, panting heavily. He caught his breath before pulling out of Jeff and getting them both cleaned up. Jeff laid down, pulling Nick into a hug. Nick rested hs head on the blonde’s chest, holding one of his hands.  
“Wow. Christmas should be more than once a year if that’s what I get.” Jeff breathed.  
“We can do that anytime you want babe, Christmas or not.” Nick laughed.  
“Good. You’re the best present ever Nicky.” Jeff said, kissing the top of Nick’s head softly.  
“What can I say, I enjoy giving you what you want.” Nick sighed happily as he snuggled into Jeff’s chest, falling asleep with the blonde’s heartbeat ringing in his ears.


End file.
